You could at least recognize me
by Annimo2009
Summary: Natasha dice esas palabras cuando la poderosa mano metálica de James rodea su cuello intentando obtener una reacción por parte del asesino. No por lo que pasó con el ingeniero hace tantos años ni por lo ocurrido en el Triskelion, sino por lo que ocurrió antes. Mucho antes.


Hola a todo el mundo!

Hoy vengo a ustedes con este pequeño OS que escribí hace un par de semanas. Como siempre la inspiración vino a mí y lo único que pude hacer fue hacerle caso y escribir.

Es mi primer **WinterWidow**, espero que les guste y me digan que opinan. Creen que tal vez debería dedicarme solo al **Stony**? Dejen un review con sus ideas/opiniones/reclamos/sugerencias y yo los leeré con gusto y seré feliz.

PD: Recuerden que voy dejando información sobre nuevos OS o fics en mi cuenta de IG: **annimo2009**

Nos leemos pronto.

**Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

**You could at least recognize me**

**(Al menos podrías reconocerme)**

**OneShot**

* * *

―Al menos podrías reconocerme. ―Su voz apenas es audible por el agarre que la mano metálica mantiene alrededor de su cuello. Su mirada intenta conectarse con la del asesino, pero en los ojos del hombre solo hay odio e indiferencia, incluso algo parecido al miedo. Nunca reconocimiento. Tal como las veces anteriores en que lo vio.

Como aquella primera vez hace muchos años.

•••

La pequeña pelirroja no entendía al principio la vida que le había tocado vivir. No entendía por qué nadie se preocupaba cuando se raspaba una rodilla, no podía entender que nadie le diera una caricia con afecto. Sí, sabía que existía el cariño y el afecto, incluso el amor, porque lo había visto en los animales y con toda su inocencia había preguntado. La respuesta fue fría y la voz sonaba molesta "Los animales sienten afecto o incluso cariño por sus pares. No es algo que deba preocuparte. Te convertirás en una gran asesina siempre y cuando mantengas esos sentimientos alejados de ti." Ella solo había asentido sin comprender.

En ese entonces no sabía lo que significaba ser una asesina. No sabía en lo que llegaría a convertirse.

Su entrenamiento era duro. A veces lloraba y a veces gritaba. Con el tiempo aprendió a callar porque cada quejido, cada lágrima y cada grito traía consigo un castigo. Con el tiempo aprendió a no sentir dolor, o al menos de eso se convenció.

Al principio, con la inocencia de un infante, intentó ayudar a sus compañeras cuando estas caían en medio de un entrenamiento, luego aprendió que eso era debilidad. No debía sentir compasión por sus pares porque eso la hacía débil y la debilidad puede matarte. La única de la que debía preocuparse era ella misma. No había espacio para nadie más.

La primera vez que había matado a alguien una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, pero su mano no tembló. Fue la primera vez que disparó un arma hacia una persona y no hacia un blanco. Aún recordaba el rostro aterrado de la pequeña Katrina. Había cometido un error y sería usada como ejemplo. La niña tenía dos opciones, morir a manos de una de ellas o enfrentarse al asesino sin rostro que entrenaba a las jóvenes más grandes. "Le gusta jugar con sus víctimas. Extender su agonía." Había dicho Madame Red. Y a la joven Katrina no le había quedado otra opción más que elegir a una de sus compañeras. Eso le daría una muerte rápida. El dedo de la rubia joven apuntó hacia ella y la odió por ello. Siempre llevaría en la mente su larga melena rubia teñida de rojo, sus ojos muertos y su pequeña sonrisa. Estaba muerta, pero al menos ella era libre.

Los años pasaron y los entrenamientos se endurecieron. El ballet fue más intenso, la defensa personal pasó a ser ataque mano a mano y entrenamiento con armas comenzó a tener objetivos humanos. Para ese entonces ya había perfeccionado su capacidad para mentir y no ser atrapada por el detector de mentiras; le gustaban sus uñas en sus dedos, así que había tenido que aprender. Aprendió a interrogar a un _objetivo_, a saber cuando mentían y a no mover un solo músculo de su rostro mientras los escuchaba gritar por piedad mientras los torturaba para obtener la información que necesitaba.

Fue entrenada en el arte de la seducción y aprendió la más fina de las etiquetas sociales para poder infiltrarse y encantar, incluso enamorar, a sus objetivos.

Era la alumna perfecta.

Hasta que llegó el momento de enfrentarse al temido asesino. Nadie sabía de donde había salido ni cual era su nombre, solo sabían que era una de las pruebas finales antes de la ceremonia de graduación. Un año de entrenamiento con el asesino aseguraba tu letalidad en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Si no pasabas la prueba te esperaba un destino peor que la muerte. Ella lo sabía. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos en más de una ocasión.

La primera vez que entrenó con el asesino intentó usar todas sus armas contra él. Sus entrenamientos habían rendido frutos en cada aspecto y seducir al asesino para distraerlo era una buena idea. Sabía que poseía gran belleza por lo que se aprovechó de eso.

Lástima que no funcionó.

Durante todo un año siguió intentándolo en medio de sus entrenamientos. Cuando el hombre la atrapaba en sus poderosos agarres ella intentaba usar la suavidad de su cuerpo para distraerlo. Aunque siempre terminaba con aquel puño metálico cerrado en su garganta.

El día en que por fin consiguió darle un golpe y hacerlo tambalear fue la primera vez que el asesino la miró con otros ojos. Y volvió a hacerlo. Entrenó más duro que ninguna otra joven en el Cuarto Rojo y se enfrentó una y otra vez al asesino. Cada vez sus golpes iban más lejos, sus técnicas eran más precisas y más letales. Cada vez que se enfrentaba lograba que el hombre la viera con aquellos ojos sorprendidos. Como si viera más allá de la asesina. Él realmente la veía a ella.

•••

El día de la graduación había llegado y lo que le hicieron fue tan horrible que quiso llorar. Como la asesina perfecta e implacable que era, no lo hizo. Se guardó todo el dolor en su interior y esperó varias semanas de recuperación hasta que llegó el día en que le asignarían su primera misión oficial.

Las puertas del lugar se abrieron estruendosamente y el asesino entró como un torbellino, rompiendo todo a su paso y enfrentándose a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino. Sus ojos se iluminaron al verlo. Su corazón se aceleró sin su consentimiento y cuando el asesino tomó su mano y se la llevó, ella no se resistió. Lo siguió ciegamente y en silencio hasta que ya no supo donde estaban.

El hombre la había subido a una motocicleta e instintivamente se abrazó a su cuerpo para no caer. El viaje fue silencioso por una o dos horas hasta que se detuvo en medio de la nada. El paisaje era completamente blanco y el frío calaba en lo más profundo de sus huesos.

Un paquete fue lanzado en su dirección.

―Hay un rastreador en mi brazo y necesito que lo saques. ―Dijo con la voz amortiguada por su máscara.

El asesino apretó algo en su brazo y el armazón se abrió. No estaba segura de si habían sido sus ojos o las ganas de escapar de aquella vida lo que la había convencido de hacerlo, pero no importaba. Tomó las pinzas y el alicate más fino que había en el paquete y sacó el objeto que le fue indicado, cortando los cables a su alrededor y lanzándolo lejos.

― ¿A dónde me llevas? ―Preguntó con la voz temblorosa por el frío.

―Lejos.

Eso fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta. Y no necesitaba más que eso.

•••

Tenía solo dos opciones: quedarse con el asesino y esperar un momento adecuado para escapar o escapar en ese mismo momento y probablemente morir congelada antes de llegar de vuelta al Cuarto Rojo, que era el único lugar que conocía. Algo en la mirada del hombre le hizo aceptar su momentáneo destino y seguir con él.

No estaba segura de cuantas horas habían pasado, pero con cada momento que pasaba perdía fuerzas debido al implacable frío que calaba en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. El asesino pareció darse cuenta de su debilidad porque de un momento a otro se encontró sentada en su regazo, su pequeña figura en el refugio de su pecho.

Poco tiempo después se desvaneció, estaba segura de ello porque despertó en una cabaña. Estaba sobre una cama, cubierta por varias capas de ropa. En el preciso momento en que se sentó en la cama para mirar a su alrededor y buscar las posibles salidas, la puerta se abrió. El asesino entró a la cabaña cargando una considerable cantidad de leña entre sus brazos. Pudo ver a sus espaldas, por un breve momento, antes de que cerrara la puerta, que había una tormenta de nieve afuera. Ahora si que sería complicado escapar.

El hombre la observó un momento y caminó hacia la chimenea. Pudo ver que traía un par de animales atados a la espalda. Lo miró mientras encendía el fuego y se admiró de la calma con la que descueró los animales y comenzó a cocinarlos.

―No es la primera vez que haces esto. ―Comentó con la voz un tanto rasposa.

― ¿Escapar de Hydra o cazar para sobrevivir? ―Respondió quitándose la máscara.

Levantó una ceja y se bajó de la cama, caminando en su dirección.

―Ambos.

Se sentó a su lado en el piso, acercando sus manos al fuego para calentarlas.

―He escapado algunas veces. Cuando falla mi programación y recuerdo mi pasado. ―Contestó, dedicándole una sonrisa. ―Y sí, he cazado para sobrevivir en cada ocasión. También antes de esto. ―Dijo mostrándole su mano metálica.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que se atrevió a preguntar lo que rondaba su mente.

― ¿Cómo te llamas?

―James. Así me llamaba antes de Hydra.

―Natalia. ―Sonrió la pelirroja.

Después de eso habían intercambiado un par de palabras más. Natalia no había preguntado sobre la programación ni su pasado y él no había comentado nada más al respecto.

― ¿Por qué no me temes? ―Preguntó James cuando la comida estuvo lista.

―No eres peligroso ahora. No para mí. ―Aclaró la pelirroja, porque se había percatado de ello. ―Me sacaste del Cuarto Rojo, ¿por qué?

―Eres especial.

•••

La mano apretaba más y más su garganta mientras luchaban en aquella cafetería.

•••

―Eres especial.

Todo había comenzado con esa frase.

La mano fría y metálica de James se acercó a su rostro y acarició con suavidad. Carente de cariño durante toda su vida, Natalia se dejó llevar por el gesto y hundió su rostro en la caricia. Sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su corazón acelerado.

El beso que siguió fue algo que no esperaba. Su primer beso. El hombre frente a ella fue tan tierno y suave con sus caricias, tan comprensivo con su inexperiencia. Enseñándole como besar y cómo ser besada. Le demostró como profundizar un beso, hizo que su mente quedara en blanco y su sentido de alerta se relajara.

Esa noche le enseñó lo que era recibir caricias, le hizo olvidar los golpes que había recibido durante toda su vida. Besó y acarició cada rincón de su piel y aprendió cada lugar sensible que poseía su cuerpo. James le enseñó el placer que implicaba intimar con alguien, le entregó lo más preciado que cualquier persona jamás hubiera podido darle: cariño y amor. Aquello de lo que había estado hambrienta toda su vida.

No lo supo en ese entonces, pero Natalia no solo le estaba entregando su cuerpo y sus primeras experiencias. Le estaba entregando su corazón. Y se lo estaba entregando a quien no debía.

•••

Las semanas habían pasado y rápidamente se convirtieron en meses. Habían salido de la cabaña en el mismo momento en que acabó la tormenta y desde entonces no se habían detenido. Ambos hablaban múltiples idiomas, por lo que habían ido de país en país, huyendo de cualquiera que volteara a verlos dos veces.

Eran felices.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Natalia creyó que podría dejar detrás el Cuarto Rojo y su entrenamiento. Olvidar la vida para la que había sido criada. Creyó que podría hacer una vida con el hombre que le había jurado amor eterno una fría noche mientras entrelazaban sus cuerpos en el acto más puro de amor. Ella lo amaba. Sabía que lo hacía, pero no se había atrevido a decirlo. Esa noche lo haría, cuando James volviera del bosque.

Pero James no volvió.

La noche había caído y con la preocupación de haber sido encontrados, salió a buscar a su hombre en medio de la oscuridad. Un destello de luz la detuvo. Un grito en su dirección: "Huye, no dejes que te atrapen". Sabía que era James, reconocería su voz entre miles. Y también sabía que no podía ir en su ayuda. Susurrando un "te amo" hacia el bosque, huyó.

•••

Enamorada y con el corazón roto, corrió lo más lejos que pudo. Con el tiempo su corazón se endureció. La primera vez que hizo un trabajo supo que no había marcha atrás. Se convirtió en mercenaria. Se ganó una reputación. La mujer a la que todos temían, la mujer a la que contactaban para deshacerse de alguien. La mujer que no sentía lealtad por nadie más que por sí misma. La mujer sin corazón. La implacable Black Widow.

•••

La expresión de James no cambió al escuchar sus palabras. Tampoco la había recordado en sus previos encuentros. El hombre al que le había entregado todo no la reconocía. No recordaba lo que alguna vez fueron. No recordaba el amor eterno que le había jurado mientras le hacía el amor al calor de una chimenea.

Era justo que el hombre que la había liberado del Cuarto Rojo la liberara de este mundo. Si iba a morir lo haría en las manos del hombre que siempre había amado. Cerró los ojos, pero el agarre en su cuello se debilitó. Alguien la había ayudado.

James la soltó y huyó.

Huyó una vez más de sus brazos, pero Natasha no se quedaría de brazos cruzados esta vez. El destino los había llevado a juntarse una y otra vez a través de los años, ahora le había vuelto a dar una oportunidad de recuperarlo y esta vez lo haría. Recuperaría al hombre que siempre había sido suyo aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

* * *

**Viernes 22 de Febrero, 2019.**


End file.
